


Merlin's Story

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin recounts his time in Camelot with Arthur





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers & Unbeta'd. I apologise for the quality of this.

"I want you to tell me more."

Arthur's words kept replaying in his head. How was Merlin supposed to just tell him everything? He wanted Arthur to remember Camelot, but not like this. Arthur should have just woken up from the lake with all his memories. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This was all _wrong_.

Merlin decided he would tell Arthur, if only to see the pain in Arthur's face when he tells him everything, leaving out nothing. So, he starts. From the first day when Merlin stops time to save Gaius and then again slows time down to save Arthur.

Arthur's face is a mess of emotions by the end of the first week of Merlin's time in Camelot and Merlin feels sympathy he didn't allow himself to feel. It's unfair. After so long, Merlin is still that same vulnerable teenager he was when he first arrived in Camelot. Arthur is breathing deeply, through his nose, his anger visible and threatening to burst out.

" **You ready for more yet?** " Merlin asks.

Arthur steels himself. He nods, ready.


End file.
